When Wrong is Right
by Ater Black
Summary: Cho Chang is mourning the death of her beloved Cedric, though one Slytherin may have just pushed Cedric out of the way.


Author's Note: As some of you may know, unusual ships are a big interest of me. I find fics about them quite entertaining and intriguing. So, here's my first written as if The Order of the Phoenix had never taken place! Keep your eye out, fore the rating may change. Feel free to leave reviews, but please do not flame me.  
  
Thanks, -- Meg  
  
:: - - - ::  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic at all. Everything belongs to JK Rowling or any other respective owners. I am in no way, shape, or form making money off of this. This was purely written for the enjoyment of the audience.  
  
:: - - - ::  
  
Prologue  
  
Cho Chang dreaded going back to Hogwarts that year. There were too many memories of him. She'd never forget the friendly competitiveness they had for Quidditch and the bets they made when their houses had a match against each other. But there was something else that caused butterflies in her stomach; one particular Slytherin had caught her eye.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Cho sat in the stands of the Quidditch pitch. She wondered if one of her favorite things would ever be the same. It had been almost half a year since Cedric's death, yet he was all she could think of. Quidditch was one thing they both cared for. That and, of course, for each other.  
  
She looked up, distracted from her thoughts, by a green figure that had suddenly appeared on the field. She hadn't remembered any of the Hogwarts houses reserving the pitch for practice that day. There weren't even any upcoming matches until next week and, aside from that, it was Ravenclaw against Gryffindor. That gave plenty of time for practice.  
  
Out of curiosity, Cho headed down the steps towards the pitch. She stopped in her tracks, realizing what, or rather who, the figure was. It was a Slytherin, for sure, but not just any snake. It was the ringleader of the house, Draco Malfoy. He was Slytherin's seeker and was recently made captain of the team.  
  
Draco turned around at the sound of crunching gravel behind him. He smirked at the sight of Cho and leaned casually on his broom. "Why, if it isn't Miss Chang," he sneered, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Cho glared at Draco, almost reluctant to answer back. "The Quidditch pitch isn't reserved today, Malfoy. You should very well know that," she replied with the same coldness he had given her, "Though, I should be asking you the same question. God knows you wouldn't be here for the hell of it."  
  
"Now, why would it be any interest to a Ravenclaw, let alone any of her business?" He gave her a smug smile.  
  
She took her wand from her robes and began eyeing it from all angles. Not taking her gaze off the object she shot, "Nothing, that is, unless there's something to hide."  
  
In a matter of seconds, Draco's face turned paler than a ghost's. Smiling in amusement, Cho pocketed her wand once more. "No need to ask further questions, I see. Ah well, I've got studying to do. I best let you be to do whatever. By the way, your team is late."  
  
Cho laughed slightly to herself as she turned on her heel and started back for the castle. Draco was still steaming with anger with a mixture of embarrassment. He grabbed Cho by the arm and turned her around to face him. Cho crossed her arms and waited for him to say his peace.  
  
"Let's get this straight, Chang," he spat obviously annoyed, "If I find out that anyone has gotten word of this, I'll be sure of where to look for who let it slip. Understood?"  
  
Cho stepped closer to him and stared blankly into his ice like, grey eyes. "Don't worry your slimy little head off Malfoy. I won't let your precious secret out." She started off again, rolling her eyes at Draco's insolence. "There's something about that weasel," she couldn't help to think. She slapped herself hard across the face. Her and Malfoy; not a chance! Though, she did have to admit, he was pretty cute when he got all upset.  
  
Draco on the other hand, still had something to prove and followed Cho back into the castle. He was not going to be shown up to by her. He was completely blind to the fact that he was making more of a fool of himself by chasing after some girl who was in Ravenclaw.  
  
Cho was slightly amused when she looked up from her studies to find Draco standing in front of her. "I thought you were at Quidditch practice," she commented suspiciously.  
  
Draco sat down at the opposite side of the table ignoring what she had said. "Alright Chang, Madame Pince says you have the only library copy of Quidditch through the Ages, so hand it over."  
  
"Not a chance, Malfoy," she answered returning to her books, "I need it to come up with a few new plays for next weekend's match. Why don't you just borrow a copy from one of your 'players'?"  
  
Draco scowled knowing her comment was intentional. "Not that it is any of your business, but I highly doubt any of them have the slightest clue what a book is."  
  
"Well then, I highly doubt you'll get the book. You can have it when I'm finished. Then, you can train the mindless zombies you call a team all you want." Cho gathered up her belongings and headed for the door. She stepped into the mass of students in the corridor, yet still Draco tagged along. "You don't give up do you?" she asked continuing their rather absurd conversation while walking down the hall.  
  
"I most certainly don't," retorted Draco, "That's one thing you'll learn about me, Chang, and it's definitely something you should never forget."  
  
Cho let out a slight laugh. She never took Draco's threats seriously. He couldn't do anything to her. No, he'd call on his father before he did anything of the sort. "Well, just remember this: you're not getting the book." With that she ran up the staircase toward Ravenclaw Tower, leaving Draco at the bottom, dumbfounded. 


End file.
